An electrical igniter of a pyrotechnical gas generator for a belt pretensioner is known, for example, from EP 0 547 443 A1. This igniter comprises an ignition resistor protruding into a space filled with a pyrotechnical propellant. The ignition resistor is connected to contact pins projecting outwardly from the housing of the gas generator, these contact pins enabling mounting of a corresponding plug to which a cable can be attached which connects the igniter to an activator determining activation timing of the ignition. The electrical plug needs to be extremely reliable in contact and thus resistant to corrosion so that even after years of vehicle driving a reliable activation is assured in case of a collision. It is for this reason that the contact pins and the corresponding mating parts are partly gold or platinum plated which makes them relatively expensive. On top of this, the plug needs to be configured so that it will not detach despite vibration and that it can be safely fitted.
In addition to this, pyrotechnical gas generators are known which feature a propelling charge having a propelling charge housing to which the cable is non-releasably secured. The cable is connected to an ignition resistor located in the interior of the propelling charge housing, the pyrotechnical propellant adjoining the former so that upon a corresponding electrical signal the propellant can be ignited directly by the ignition resistor. This known gas generator has the disadvantage, however, that in the non-fitted condition the corresponding contact wires for activating the propellant need to be short-circuited to prevent an accidental ignition, e.g. during transportation, and a displacement of the piston which makes the complete gas generator useless.